Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A location of a computing device can be determined using many different techniques including based either on Global Positioning System (GPS) data or on data associated with a wireless access point, such as a cellular base station or an 802.11 access point. For example, a mobile computing device may receive a GPS signal and responsively determine its position on the face of the Earth (e.g. an absolute location). In a different example, a mobile computing device may receive a signal from either a cellular base station or an 802.11 access point. The cellular base station or an 802.11 access point may estimate an exact location. Based on the location of either the cellular base station or an 802.11 access point, the mobile computing device can calculate its exact position.
Within some instances, a localization of a mobile computing device may occur either via use of data from multiple different networks. Many location based services can be provided to a mobile computing device based on determining the location of the mobile computing device.